deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha/@comment-33741475-20171230234224/@comment-34757579-20180221000534
"I am sick and tired of people saying that it was through the balance of souls that he was going to destroy all worlds. There was literally a panel that showed us that Yhwach's reiatsu was destroying the earth some distance away from Seireitei. We also understand that a balance collapse feels initially like an earthquake as demonstrated in Bleach chapter 615 All is Lost, and we can see that what Yhwach was doing in Bleach Chapter 683 The Dark Side of Two Worlds End was clearly different, showing his reiatsu physically destroying all of Seireitei (which could be a country through scaling) in seconds." That was the plan, and he has absolutely no credible feats that prove otherwise. You also didn't look at the panels in that chapter, because he's only destroying what's in his immediate vicinity, not one panel showcases the entirety of the Seireitei being destroyed by his power in that chapter. Besides, the Seireitei was already destroyed in the initial attack of the Sternritter in previous chapters, so that's a misinterpreted feat. Also, it was stated that Yamamoto in Bankai was going to destroy Soul Society. Source, please. Also, don't take said source out of context. From what I remember, his Bankai was so hot that it could burn anything it touches to ashes in an instant, which the characters compared to erasing anything it touches from existence, and they also stated that it was so hot that it dried up the air so much that Toshiro Hitsuguya's Bankai's ice couldn't maintain itself because it would just melt from the heat and dry air. Also, saying Sasuke is only 9,000 mph when Basic Jonin Kakashi cut a lightning bolt in half with Chidori and half-dead, blind, sickly Itachi was able to react to Kirin which can be inferred to being the speed of lightning is hilarious and stupid. Sasuke's base speed is faster than the eye can see, being well over 9,000 mph to an unknown degree. Kakashi's lightning bolt slice feat is never shown and is stated by Might Guy, meaning it's likely he's over exaggerating Kakashi's strength to make himself seem stronger by being his rival. This is further proven by Kakashi's face when Guy states this. Even if it's not, it's also a proven fact that Chidori increases the user's speed to the point that they'd need a Sharingan to be able to properly keep up with their own movements and utilize it to it's full potential (assuming they aren't like the Third and Fourth Raikage, Minato, or any Jinchuriki like Naruto or Bee who can keep up with lightning speeds without the need of Sharingan), so 9,000 mph is not Sasuke's, or any Chidori/Lightning Blade user's, limit, but is the only number he can be given before "speculation", as a SethTheProgrammer fan would call it, is used. It is true that Kirin is able to move at Lightning speed because it IS lightning itself, able to hit the ground in 1/1000 of a second, meaning Itachi in his prime with Mangekyo Sharingan can react in 1/1000 of a second almost effortlessly, as can Sasuke with his Mangekyo Sharingan. And don't forget, travel speed and reaction speed in Naruto are two ENTIRELY separate things. Just because you can react to a lightning bolt doesn't mean you can outrun it, Zetsu made that very clear when he explained Itachi's predicament against Sasuke.